Cursed
by MoonlightSins
Summary: Almas Gemelas. Natsu Dragneel vive en un mundo donde son tan importantes que llegado su momento no envejeces hasta encontrar la tuya. Él ya ha olvidado cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin la suya. Pero no porque no la haya encontrado, lo hizo. Hace cien años atrás. Pero ella acabó con su vida y prolongo eternamente la de Natsu. AU/Nalu/


**Setting:** AU. Modern! y futuro! La historia será en Magnolia de todos modos.

 **Pareja** : Por ahora, dejémoslo Nalu pero tengo planes de tener un poco de Jerza y Gruvia en un futuro (Es casi seguro lo del Jerza, no puedo confirmar el gruvia)

 **Notas:** Traducción de mi fic en ingles "Cursed". Estoy publicando los dos al mismo tiempo. Sinceramente, me gusta más la versión en español porque después de todo es mi lengua materna. El headcanon (idea) vino gracias a un post en tumblr que me dejo pensando por un buen rato y creé esto. Espero que les guste.

 **Summary:** Almas Gemelas. Natsu Dragneel vive en un mundo donde son tan importantes que llegado su momento no envejeces hasta encontrar la tuya. Él ya ha olvidado cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin la suya. Pero no porque no la haya encontrado, lo hizo. Hace cien años atrás. Pero ella acabó con su vida y prolongo eternamente la de Natsu.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Créditos a Hiro Mashima por los increíbles personajes e historia original.

* * *

 **Cursed**

 **.**

 **capítulo i.**

 _Tiempo_

.

* * *

 **Regla #1:** Por ningún motivo, sea cuál sea la circunstancia esta terminantemente prohibido matar algún alma. Las consecuencias de este acto serán graves, impuestas bajo el poder del Consejo de Almas.

Aquellos que incumplan esta regla pasarán a ser " **malditos** " y perderán la capacidad de volver a amar.

* * *

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo aquí.

¿Cuánto exactamente? Eso no lo podía decir.

Desde la última vez probablemente hayan pasado veinte años, mas o menos.

Pero fácilmente podrían ser diecinueve o veinte, incluso cuarenta hasta cien años desde la última vez que puso un pie en Magnolia, y aun así a Natsu Dragneel no le importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente. Pasaran los años que pasaran, el dolor seguiría siendo el mismo.

El mismo dolor antes, el mismo dolor ahora.

Y aun así acepto venir a Magnolia.

Era del tipo masoquista.

Odiaba la ciudad, no le quedaba duda de ello. Después de vivir 40 años en este lugar sin envejecer ni uno solo no le quedaba duda de que lo detestaba con toda su alma. Esta ciudad era la que él más odiaba pero al mismo tiempo, era la ciudad en la que más tiempo había amado. A pesar de que ya habían pasado más de 100 años de eso, los sentimientos, el dolor, las memorias, todo estaba ahí.

Y eso era lo que no soportaba.

Natsu vivía en un mundo especial. Todo en el mundo tiene un sistema, las personas tienen un sistema. Nacen, caminan, crecen, van a la escuela y cumplen 18 años. Es ahí cuando el sistema se detiene y comienza la muy esperaba "búsqueda de almas". En ese tiempo mientras las personas están concentradas buscando su alma gemela para poder vivir una vida con un final feliz para todos, el cuerpo no envejece. Solo cuando encuentras a la otra mitad de tu ser, los años comienzan a pasar y finalizan el sistema de la vida: juntos.

Suena como una realidad perfecta, ¿no?

Y lo es, para casi todos.

Natsu no era uno de ellos.

Natsu era una alteración a ese sistema.

No porque no había encontrado su alma. De hecho, él ya la había encontrado antes de los 18, sino que cuando él encontró la suya, acabó con su ella.

Y prolongo eternamente su existencia.

Todo eso había pasado en Magnolia, 100 años atrás cuando vivía con Lisanna, su alma gemela. Luego de eso, también se quedó viviendo en la ciudad hasta que ya no pudo soportar más los recuerdos y se fue lejos de ella. Había pasado a ser un maldito, cuando el Consejo le dijo que perdería toda capacidad de amar, no se refería a que viviría sin sentimientos como un juguete hueco; lo que realmente significaba era que todas aquellas almas que amará, incluso las reencarnaciones de su primera alma gemela, todas ellas morirían si él se cruzaba en su camino.

Esa era su maldición.

Y por eso se quiso alejar todo lo que pudiera de ella, de Magnolia.

¿Cuantas almas no se perdieron en Magnolia por su culpa?

Y aún así, volvía a poner un pie en la ciudad maldita para él. No fue que él quisiera venir. Todo fue planeado por el Consejo.

Lo odiaban.

Y si Magnolia suponía un mayor dolor para su castigo, sería una oferta que organizarían con emoción.

* * *

La ciudad no había cambiado realmente. Quizás solo estéticamente, es decir, esos altos rascacielos que remplazaron las cálidas y antiguas casas familiares, habían más parques y personas, y al fin, gracias a Dios, un decente servicio de transporte público. Pero, en el fondo seguía siendo lo mismo. El aire, el ambiente todo era tan reconfortante, tan familiar, tan amable.

Todo eso lo enfermaba.

Y el clima no ayudaba.

Esta mañana cuando llegó luego de un doloroso viaje de seis horas en tren, el clima era perfecto. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían, era un hermoso día de primavera. Pero, esta tarde cuando puso un pie fuera de la casa donde se quedaba porque quería ir a dar un paseo antes de ir a la reunión que tenía planeada a las 4pm, el cielo se nubló, los pájaros desaparecieron y las nueves negras de lluvia empezaron a juntarse en el cielo.

Un trueno resonó en el cielo y asustó cada uno de los nervios de Natsu.

 _Es un grandioso saludo de bienvenida, maldita ciudad;_ pensó Natsu.

Odiaba las tormentas, especialmente los truenos. La noche en la que Lisanna murió en sus manos, toda la noche resonaron los truenos, uno tras otro mientras miraba sin expresión alguna sus manos manchadas de sangre. Desde entonces, no soportaba el uno de ellos. Y que la ciudad que tanto odiaba lo recibiera con eso, solo empeoraba la situación.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por evitar el sonido de los truenos. Maldijo, atrayendo las miradas de reproche de varias personas a su alrededor cubriéndose de la lluvia con sombrillas. Alzó los hombros para que el cuello de su largo abrigo cubriera sus oídos, bajó la cabeza y dejo que su pelo rosado mojado por la lluvia cubriera sus ojos. Se adentro entre varios de los callejones de Magnolia evitando en todo momento las calles principales hasta que al fin encontró un pequeño lugar perfecto para refugiarse de la lluvia.

Se había olvidado por completo de la sombrilla, pero tampoco había traído equipaje consigo porque no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo. No es como si le importará, era inmortal, el tiempo le sobraba. Pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a poder soportar todos estos sentimientos juntos.

¿Por qué la mato?

 _¿Por qué?_

Suspiro y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo. La lluvia había parado, ahora solo pequeñas gotas caían en su rostro.

Salió de su escondite en el callejón y se encaminó hacia el centro de la ciudad caminando siempre por los callejones. Él los conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, no le tomo más de 15 minutos llegar a la plaza central. Allí, se alzaba en el medio una fuente de una sirena y atrás de ella, imponente el Consejo de Almas. Está no era la sede principal del Consejo. La principal estaba en Crocus donde normalmente lo llaman para indicarle sus misiones pero, ahora que estaban en épocas de lluvias les había parecido una buena idea invitarlo a Magnolia.

Eran unos malditos perros, sabían como fastidiarlos, pero él tampoco era un ángel. Ya iba media hora de retraso según el reloj de la plaza que indicaban las 4:33pm. Se paro un momento fuera del Consejo y miró a su alrededor. No habían muchas cosas que apreciar, la gente estaba regresando apenas a las calles después de la tormenta, otros corrían de aquí para allá y una chica con una coleta rubia que limpiaba las mesas del cafe al lado del parque del Cerezo Arcoiris.

Siento que su pecho se contraía y aparto la vista.

El Cerezo Arcoiris de Magnolia.

Maldijo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso.

Suspiro de nuevo y se volteó nuevamente hacía el edificio. Miró el reloj. 4:45.

Perfecto.

Entro en el pasando de largo los guardias de seguridad. Ahora empezaba una charla de cuatro horas sobre que tanto lo odiaban y como era la peor basura que había existido en el mundo. Se sonrió y se recordó a si mismo que el tiempo no le importaba realmente. Era inmortal de todos modos.

Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras caminaba a su destino.

Al menos el odio era mutuo.

* * *

 ** _Uff, he terminado, al fin._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado!_**

 ** _Reviews serían geniales y alegrarían mi día._**

 ** _En general, este capítulo fue una pequeña introduccion al mundo del fic. En el proximo probablemente tengamos a Lucy y una mejor explicacion de como funciona el mundo y cual es el papel de Natsu en el consejo._**

 ** _Para aclarar, Lisanna si fue la primera alma gemela de Natsu, ahora... por que la mato?_**

 ** _Bueno, en fin ojala lo hayan disfrutado._**

 ** _Besos ^3^_**

 ** _moonlightsins_**


End file.
